marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alison Blaire (Earth-1610)
Real name: Alison Blaire Nicknames: Ali Aliases: No known aliases Status Occupation: Student, adventurer; formerly Mutant Spokesperson, Musician. Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no Criminal Record. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single. Affiliations: Ultimate X-Men; Formerly the New Mutants, Dazzler (Her Band). Base of Operations: Unknown. Origin Ali Blaire is a Mutant. She possesses an active X-Gene, which grants her a unique superhuman ability. Place of birth: Unrevealed. Known relatives: None. First appearance: Ultimate X-Men #42. History Introduction, Academy of Tomorrow In her introduction, Dazzler was introduced as rock singer in a heavy metal band called 'Dazzler' that was known for its provocative lyrics and stunning visual effects, secretly derived from her mutant power. When the X-Men approached her, asking her to join their cause, she told them she’d "join any outfit that could get her a record deal." Xavier did not comply with such a promise, and Allison declined. Alison was soon approached by Emma Frost who offered her a place at the Academy of Tomorow, a team of government-sponsored, young, media-friendly mutants. Frost offered the recording contract Alison desired, and Alison joined Frost's students. In their first press conference, an anti-mutant military faction had programmed giant robot Sentinels to attack the group. The X-Men, on hand for the event, counterattacked and defeated the Sentinels. The anti-mutant conspirators were exposed, and Professor Xavier offered Frost's charges a place at his own school. Ali was the only one to accept, albeit claiming she was doing it for free room and board. X-Men Alison joined the X-Men yet, unlike the other students, was not terribly fond of rules. After overindulging at an Atlantic City rave, Ali, now called "Dazzler" by her fellow mutants, returned to the school in an intoxicated stupor. She recovered in time for Mr. Sinister's attack on the X-Men. Despite her claims of disinterest, Ali helped fight off the serial killer, who was defeated shortly thereafter by Rogue. Shortly thereafter, Ali dissolved her band, and it was insinuated that her decision was induced by telepathic suggestioning from Xavier. Later, when Gambit attacked the X-Men at a carnival while trying to abduct Rogue on behalf of the von Strucker twins, Dazzler helped rescue civilians trapped in a ferris wheel. She then accompanied the team to rescue Rogue, who nevertheless left of her own free will. Mission to Genosha Soon afterward, Professor Xavier sent half of the team to investigate criminal charges against the Genoshan mutant Longshot. Her interest piqued, Dazzler persuaded Angel, Colossus, and Nightcrawler to accompany her on an unauthorized mission to rescue Longshot. When Angel was abducted by Longshot's captors, Dazzler demonstrated leadership skill in rallying the team against their foes. Following Angel's rescue and Longshot's subsequent escape, Dazzler and the others learned Longshot was indeed guilty of murder. Infuriated at their actions, resolved to punish the one responsible for the unauthorized mission, but, Angel, realizing Dazzler was more likely to be expelled than he, claimed he had been the ringleader. Impressed by Angel's selflessness, Dazzler rewarded him with a kiss, and the two became romantically involved. Angel was subsequently "expelled" from the school - although this action was actually a ply, as the Professor actually recruited him to his mutant underground, who deal with Xavier's politically-sensitive missions. Coma During the Magnetic North plot, when Angel and Dazzler, on a date in which Angel was taking Ali flying for the first time, tried to prevent the release of Magneto from the Triskelion, Dazzler was stabbed and severely injured by Deathstrike; she is currently comatose and being treated in the hospital. Teammate and friend Nightcrawler secretly teleports to her room and watches her as she sleeps. In the upcoming Ultimate X-Men Annual #2, Dazzler is to wake from her coma. Characteristics Height: 5'5" Weight: 119 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual features: Her skin is painted with art and accented with piercings. Powers Strength level: Ali Blaire possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: Sound Conversion: ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. Photokinesis: Ali possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body or she can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers: By concentrating, the Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can send objects, even people, soaring! The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Laser Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *Protective Forcefield: Ability to create a protective force field about herself with laser light that can deflect or vaporize oncoming projectiles. *Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Blinding Strobes'' *''Light Shows'' Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia *In this incarnation, the Dazzler is fashioned in the punk style - a stark contrast to her feel-good, high-fashion, disco-inspired counterpart. Her design also bears a striking resemblance to Brody Dalle of punk rock band The Distillers. *A punk rock singer, Dazzler wasn’t interested in the mutant cause, only in getting a record contract which Emma Frost promised her. *Additionally, the "Dazzler" label referred to the character's band and not as an alias for the character herself. *Despite missing team practice sessions and claiming that she doesn’t really want to be part of the team, Alison does seem to have a loyal streak as far as the team is concerned. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:American Category:Ultimate Category:Ultimate X-Men members